leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
易/游戏技巧
技能使用 * is similar to . It is very useful when farming minions. Gathering stacks on it by attacking minions, then attacking the enemy on the seventh strike is an effective harassment method. * multiple-target component has a deceptively long range. You can target minions near an enemy champion to harass them. * can also be used defensively. Since it includes a dash function, you can dodge skillshots. Also, is untargetable during the teleport, so can be used to dodge AoE nukes such as if timed properly. *If you're in a lane against ranged players, leveling up can allow you to stay in the lane longer and gain levels faster than the opponents. *Use if you are being focused on, as the bonus armor and magic resistance greatly reduces your damage taken. ** is especially useful when an opponent is trying to turret dive against . He can stand next to the turret and use to hold off damage from the opponent while they are repeatedly being hit by the turret. *When you are being chased, hiding in a brush and channeling can give you the upper hand against the enemies. However, do not do this if they can still defeat you after the . *Be aware that Blinds can effectively cut almost all of damage if not using an ability power build. *When playing ability power , remember that refreshes all your cooldowns on a kill. Try to cast so it will result in a kill. This may seem like kill stealing but it will greatly increase the damage the other team will take. * can be used as an effective escape tool, especially with used at the same time. it is also incredibly great at chasing enemies because you cannot be slowed and gain a movement speed boost. *Triggering and when combined with various melee increases makes a high damage dealer, if for short periods. It's especially effective in destroying towers. * combined with are very strong for last hitting minions. * is one of the best backdoorers, Activating and then attacking a turret can take it down very fast. 物品使用 * can build several ways. With the proper items and runes, he can be built as a burst mage, or he can build and to be a tanky DPS. * , as with most champions, helps in laning because of the armor, health, and health regeneration. *Because is very fragile, critical strike and items can help him deal a lot of burst damage in and life steal helps him stay alive as long as he's doing damage. ** and are great critical strike items. is more effective for early, it should be obtained before . *Attack speed items like , , and can greatly increase his DPS with . It is important to keep in mind attack speed bonus; it's not hard to accidentally cap out his attack speed. *Combining attack damage and attack speed items are effective in increasing DPS. ** is a great item for . With the attack speed boost of , he can easily achieve the maximum three armor reduction stacks and make quick work of any squishy target. Furthermore, on the kill, will refresh all of his cooldowns. *Cooldown reduction items are great to increase his overall use of abilities, which in general have fairly long cooldowns. **Using and the active effect of at the same time is very effective in many situations since both of these have great attack speed and movement speed bonus. Rushing at level 1 by starting with a and leveling allows for effective last hitting and a high damage output. That gives you 15 bonus damage, or with , 30 bonus damage early game. *Generally, items that provide bonuses on attacking or subsequent attacking are more useful on than on other heroes due to and his high attack speed. *Since is an effective DPS/Pusher, it is useful to build him with damage and attack speed runes. Life steal can also be useful with increased damage and attack speed, but is not necessary. * is extremely vulnerable to crowd control abilities, especially blind and snare, so players are recommended as a summoner spell to counteract these effects. ** can provide good results in surviving; the active "Cleanse" effect is very useful for countering crowd control. The magic resistance also helps against return damage from , a primary counter to . ** similarly helps to fizzle initiation abilities (which are often crowd control). *A full ability power-based can work well. becomes a fairly strong AoE nuke, and is refreshed instantly if a kill is scored while is active. also heals far more, often making unkillable while meditating, and allows him to tank turrets for his team (of course, any hard crowd control effect will break it). *A hybrid ability power-based can yield good results with items such as or , especially if your enemies have high armor. **The unique combination of stats from can make it very useful for . Mana regeneration and cooldown reduction specifically target his biggest weaknesses and ability power and attack speed target his biggest strengths. * works exceptionally well with , as after level 6, and even before he is able to rip through most casters with ease, creating a powerful snowball effect. Jungling *Due to chance to hit monsters for extra damage, can jungle very well even though he doesn't have natural sustain besides in the jungle. His ganks can be very powerful if your team mate lands CC on the enemy. *Starting items: , 5 OR *Skill progression: → → → → → *Jungling order: ( ) → → → ( ) → → Gank *Alternate order: → ( ) → →''' ''' ( ) → Gank 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * strength is his biggest weakness. His main damage output is his auto-attacks. Therefore, buying a or will help you defend yourself. *When Yi uses , it is better to use a form of crowd control (especially silence or knockup, as these interrupt him) than attempting to deal damage. *Using on can cripple his damage output, even during . *Slow is ineffective when uses . * excels at backdooring. Keep this in mind and be particularly aware of your mini-map. *You can use on during to reduce his healing by half but it will not stop him from channeling the spell. *When is laning AP mid, he relies on , thus making champions that can apply Grievous Wounds / healing reduction strong counterpicks (such as ). **This also makes building viable for countering, giving both AP and the active effect of Grievous Wounds. *Remember that only gives him the bonus when the spell is not on cooldown, making weaker when is on cooldown. Category:Champion strategies